The invention relates to a software program and system for assisting an operator in analyzing an embroidery design which will be used by an embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. In particular, the invention assists the operator in adjusting density of an embroidery design.
Embroidery designs which are too dense need to be identified and adjusted so that the design will be attractive and will not damage the base fabric. In order for an operator of an embroidery machine to know a design""s density and/or how well a design will sew, the operator must actually sew the design as a test. This process of making a test design can be extremely time consuming, given that the average machine will sew at a rate of 400 stitches per minute, and designs are typically in the 10,000-80,000 stitch range.
There is a need for a system which can assist the operator in evaluating a design to minimize or avoid the need for sewing the design or part of it as a test. There also is a need for a system for assisting an operator in determining and/or evaluating the actual density of an embroidery design.
In one form, the invention comprises a software program for assisting an operator in analyzing an embroidery design which will be used by an embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. Grid software divides the embroidery design to be analyzed into a plurality of grid sections. Value software assigns a value to each particular grid section which assigned value corresponds to a density of the embroidery design within the particular grid section.
In another form, the invention comprises a software program for assisting an operator in analyzing an embroidery design which will be used by an embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. Grid software divides the embroidery design to be analyzed into a plurality of grid sections. Display software provides a display of the grid sections of the divided embroidery design wherein each particular grid section has a parameter corresponding to a density of the embroidery design within the particular grid section.
In another form, the invention comprises a system for assisting an operator in analyzing an embroidery design which will be used by an embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. A personal computer includes grid software, value software and display software. The grid software divides the embroidery design to be analyzed into a plurality of grid sections. The value software assigns a value to each particular grid section which assigned value corresponds to a density of the embroidery design within the particular grid section. The display software provides a display of the grid sections of the divided embroidery design wherein each grid section has a color corresponding to its assigned value.
This software program and system of the invention have a number of advantages over the prior art. The software program and system provide an objective analysis of the density of an embroidery design. In addition, the software and system permit analysis and modification, if necessary, of a design before the design is applied to a fabric. Also, the risk of damaging or weakening a fabric by a design that is too dense can be evaluated and minimized.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.